


Draco, the Prefects' Bath, and a Boy

by divianamalfoy (Diviana)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviana/pseuds/divianamalfoy
Summary: There were two reasons Draco loved the Prefects' bathrooms.





	Draco, the Prefects' Bath, and a Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kali/gifts).



> Migrated from my old livejournal account, the original fic posted [here.](https://divianamalfoy.livejournal.com/1472.html#cutid1)

Prompt: "Drarry drabble, Prompt: in the Prefects bathroom." from keepcalm-drarryon@tumblr.

Draco loved the Prefects' bathrooms with large baths that could rival the Manor's, not that Draco would admit that to anyone. There were scents, bubbles, and shampoos that he would have never been allowed at home because they were too plebeian. In a way, how Draco prepared his bath was a small rebellion. 

He turned the waters to a warm, toasty temperature. Then added golden bubbles the scent of almonds and vanilla with brown bubbles the cosy smell of earth and cinnamon. His father would have thought these scents unfitting of a Malfoy for the inspired happy emotions rather than the stoic ones all Malfoys' had to uphold. After his bubbles he would relax into the depths of the pool. With languid speed he would massage the natural honey-scented shampoo and the oatmeal conditioner into his flaxen locks to give them a shine that more magical and more expensive brands could never give. 

There was another reason he loved the Prefects' bathrooms beside the amazing baths. There was a person who encompassed all the airs of what he loved in a good bath in his being. _His being..._ a boy how held the all the sunshine in his arms. A boy who Draco had never heard his voice or seen his face. The boy was Draco second rebellion for all Malfoys' had a duty that involved reproducing a heir that fancying a boy would never allow for. The boy was the end of his routine and one that made it perfect.

Draco would towel himself off and pull on his pants with trousers. Suddenly yet predictably arms would wrap around him in similar state of undress. Draco would close his eyes and refuse to open them because that would break their spell. As long as Draco didn't know who the person was he was vulnerable which was another not Malfoy trait. He would snuggle into the familiar stranger's arms and talk, ramble, and rant about his day as the boy gave silent support. He would hug tighter, give chaste kisses, trace comforting words, etc. whenever needed in a conversation.

As the world woke around them with an irritating cacophony of sound, Draco would tilt his face back for a kiss. Their kisses varied from intense to chaste in their clandestine bubble. Draco’s favourite ones were sweet yet rough. As the slightly chocolate taste of his lips excited Draco’s sweet tooth the kiss would deep. Their hands would roam in the same their tongues did with desperate purposeful touches. Draco had no idea how the boy looked except for the image he built with his touch. He would suck at the boy’s lips memorising their chapped texture while his fingers memorised the tangled mass of his soft hair. With every centimetre of his body touching Draco’s he would remember the slight lithe form with hidden muscles. The boy’s personal scent of peppermint, earth, and chocolate would act as an excitement factor for his manhood in the same way he believed his personal scent worked for him. From the way their erections always tented their trousers by the end of their snogging round, Draco rightfully believed so. 

After their kisses the boy would slowly pull out of their embrace and leave. Draco would put his eyes open in hopes of finding some clue of his mystery boy’s identity only to come up with nothing. Once that was realised he would deal with the erection in his pants with fantasies of what-could-have-been if he was brave enough. He always wondered if the other boy did the same, if the other boy loved him, - he wondered so many things about the boy he would never know.

Draco never knew the other boy always watched him throughout the day or that the other boy exactly what Draco did when he left. Of course, Harry knew he had always watched Draco and because of that knew him the best. Harry also knew why Draco never opened his eyes which is why he knew spoke. Draco liked to rebel, but he was afraid of truly rebelling against what he knew. Luckily enough, the Slytherin in him was willing to wait and build a trap that Draco could never escape once entranced while the Gryffindor in him was willing to go through with such a plan. Until Draco was brave enough to break his safety shell and let them truly meet body and soul, Harry was willing to wait and deal with his erection in the classroom down the hall.

A/N: I hope you like it Kali [keepcalm-drarryon@tumblr]


End file.
